24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SignorSimon
Welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions about anything you need help with, feel free to leave a message. To see my archived talk page discussions, please see Archive 1 (old), Archive 2 (new), or Archive 3 (newest). Question about Tony? On Tony's page it says that he was a Marine and stuff where did this come from? : It either came from the FOX.com profile that used to exist of him, or the book 24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) DVD Screenshots I was wondering, what do you use to capture screenshots from a DVD? Thief12 02:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I use a programme called Intervideo Win DVD. It does great quality caps for really low file sizes! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Your pics look really sharp and neat. That's why I asked you. Since I'm working on the Day 5 articles, I wanted to put up pics of a similar quality. Thanks! Thief12 16:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I've got caps from all episodes of Season 5 so if you can't find the programme I'd be happy to find some shots out/take some new ones! If there was an easy way I'd put my collection online and you could just browse it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I found the program. Thanks for the tip! Thief12 01:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: I didn't know the programme you mentioned to make screencaps. Also, and maybe it's a problem of my computer, but I can't get into your screencaps website. I would appreciate any help for finding some screenshots of the latest seasons. Almost all of the other websites with screenshots have been closed. Thanks! Mastererik95 00:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah thats the thing: I had a huge and probably the largest collection of 24 images online (www.second-wave.co.uk for those interested) but I had to move my server to a new computer when the old one broke down and that messed up the coppermine system (which you use for making the images into a gallery). I just could not face having to restart it all again because of how long it took. I might try and get around to uploading them all somewhere because they are a really useful collection, they're all quite big and of very high quality. It is annoying because I have hundreds of caps for every episode of all seasons just sitting on my computer doing nothing except when I use them. I've got all the promo images from all seasons as well! I'll try and look into uploading them somewhere. ::: Also, if you press "P" in Intervideo it takes the shots. Note: some later versions don't let you do it. I have version 7 which is very outdated but works great! You need to set up what folder you want the snaps to go to, though. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thank you very much for all your tips! I was curious about your screencaps collection, that's why I asked. I take screencaps with the VLC player, but they're from smaller size. If you wouldn't mind, I would be interested in getting some Season 7 screencaps. Some images from many episodes are visually brilliant. Thanks! Mastererik95 14:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Well I think if I do manage to get them online, it'll be a while. In the meantime, you can tell me what episodes and what sort of time the shots occur and I can find them for you! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: OK, for instance, do you have from Episode 8 or 24? Those episodes have some favourite screencaps of mine. Mastererik95 17:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sure, what scenes? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Well, it isn't a problem for you, the scenes of Jack's meeting with Larry and Renee at the Capitol and the shootout of the season finale. Thanks! 19:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice The new box about the Ultimate Project on the main page compresses the intro way too much when the window is narrow. Why not move that to the sitenotice template, so that it shows up everywhere instead of just the main page? --Pyramidhead 19:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : I hadn't realised it crushed the intro so much because I have quite a large monitor, sorry about that. I don't know what you mean by the Sitenotice. When I click on the link you gave it is to a deleted template from 2007. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Every wikia has a sitenotice - it's that little message at the top of the page that users get with a "dismiss" button. Basically it's for things like announcements and upcoming events, which is basically what it would be used for here. Example: http://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main That table - "Cataclysm beta is running," etc. - is their sitenotice. If you were logged in (which you might not be; WoWWiki seems to not remember that ususally), you would see that bar on every page until you clicked the "dismiss" button next to it. --Pyramidhead 18:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh I see, that's pretty cool. Would you have any idea with regards to how to go about doing one of those? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: That's a great idea Pyramidhead. The an additional benefit of that is: we can customize site notices for logged and an anonymous users separately. 16:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe something like this: Wiki 24: The Ultimate Project is underway! See how you can help... I'm pretty sure you just have to recreate Sitenotice and put that line in there, and it should work. Annotice is what anonymous users would see. --Pyramidhead 23:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC)